Can i be your one and only?
by vause012strip
Summary: Brittany has a new friend but can santana control her jealousy? until...
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first ever fanfic please no hate comments or rude comments :) and this is rated T cause i don't know if i want any sex scenes ****...maybe i don't know :l**

**enjoy:)**

''Riing riing'' the bell rang, as the kids scattered to there last class of the day.

''Hey Britt,'' The brunette known as Santana said to the blonde beauty also know as Brittany

''Hey san'' The blonde replied while getting books out of her bag, beside her locker, ''Since my parents are leaving for the holidays and I chose to stay home, New years eve how about a party?, '' The brunette insisted

''Sure that'd be fun who's all going?,'' The blonde questioned. ''Well since I just came up with the idea now'', Santana said while jokingly counting on her fingers and looking up as if there was a lot! '' Just you'' The brunette replied with a smirk on her face.

''You're such a dork'' Brittany said while playfully nudging her on the arm, making the brunette step back a little. ''Haha, well I have to get to class, make, Okay?'' the latina said to the slightly pouting blonde ''Yup yup,'' the blonde said while looking down, and taking her books out of her bag, slightly humming a song she

made up just now, while she takes her books in one arm and goes off to her last class of the day.

''

* * *

''You would look good in my wheelchair tomorrow morning'' artie said to some cheer leader out of his league, ''Umm I don't think so!'' she said harshly closing her locker in front of him and walking away slowly.

''You don't know what your missing'' trying to defend himself, but she's already gone.

''Hey, Santana!'' artie said while trying to wheel himself to Santana's locker,

''Hmm,'' she said softly while looking in her bag for something, ''I heard about your party, and I'll be there because you know, you cant resisted the charm'' artie said with one eyebrow raised,

''umm okay don't get ahead of your self'' she said jokingly ''Right sorry' artie said looking slightly embarrassed.

''well I'll see you New years eve? '' the brunette asked artie , ''of coarse beautiful, '' artie said while wheeling away with one hand in the air as if he where making a statement.

Santana couldn't help but smile.

The night before New years eve and she's home alone until her party.

Before she could , her phone started ringing, she couldn't help but smile at the specific meow ring tone Brittany changed for herself when they first started dating so Santana always knew when was Brittany calling her.

Santana finally got her phone from her school bag that was thrown on her bed when she got home from school.

The brunette smiled at the screen when it said Brittany's name and there was a picture of them two at the zoo on Santana's birthday when Brittany surprised her.

''Hey sexy'' the brunette said with caution until she realized she was home alone so she didn't really care,

''Hey big ball of sexy ,'' the Brittany said with full confidence, ''I miss you'' The blonde said with a little pout, ''I miss you too, baby'' Santana slightly pouting,

''Hey I gotta idea!, okay before the party I'll come over and we'll have a little desert, if you know what I mean'' Brittany said while she was wiggling her eyebrows until she noticed Santana couldn't see them.

''mm that sounds nice yeah and we'll have whip cream I'm already licking my lips,'' Santana said while licking her lips, ''yeah, and we'll just have your house to ourselves I hope we don't annoy your neighbours '' Brittany said while biting her lip, ''And we'll make a sundae and watch a little bit of spongebob'' Santana said sounding passionate

''Umm sanny do you know what I'm talking about.?'' The blonde said sounding

suspicious.

''desert?'' Santana said sounding innocent but so adorable but drowsy. All Santana could hear is Brittany bust out in laughter ''haha, you're so cute when you're tired well I should let you sleep good night, baby I love you'' the blonde said sounding loving.

''Goodnight britt I lo-'' before the brunette could finish her sentence she was out.

''Goodnight'' Brittany said smiling, Brittany hung up her phone and curled up in a ball with lord tubbington, and fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it tell me what you think of it, should i make a new chapter?, please no rude comments **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay I did another chapter thank you to the people that Favorited my story **

**i've decided i'm gonna have a sex scene so i'm changing the rating okaay :) **

**so where introducing a new character theres alot of interaction with him and brittany but don't worry this is always gonna be a brittana fanfic :) **

**enjoy :) **

''drink, drink, drink, drink,drink '' the overly crowed living room chanted, as Brittany took big gulps of tequila ,

''Do you think shes had enough?'' Kurt yelled from across the room while sipping his orange juice. ''No sweetie we're just getting started!'' Santana said while bringing some more drinks to the crowd of people.''

''Yum!'' Rachel said in a high voice while taking a drink from Santana's hand.

''it's almost 12:00 and where's Quinn ?'' finn said while taking a sip of his mixed alcoholic drink, '' she said she's bringing some friend from outta tow- Oh she's here!''

the little brunette said while pointing out side.

Ding dong!, the door bell rang ''JUST COME IN SIDE!'' Brittany said as she tried to get up using mikes face for leverage.

The door opened as the small blond came in with her a tall brown haired and blue eyed friend,

''Damn!, who's your friend fabray'' Tina said bluntly, he smile and looked down as if he was blushing, '' I'm Andrew Quinns older brother'' he said while the all the girls in the room looked like they were undressing him with there eyes.

''okay we didn't come here to talk, WE CAME HERE TO PARTY!'' Quinn said while taking a drink from Santana's hand.

While everyone was doing shots and getting wasted, Brittany and Andrew where inn the kitchen mixing drinks, ''okay, okay now drink it'' Brittany said while moving the cup to Andrew ''okay this has to be the last one I could barley walk up the stairs without falling to the ground'' Andrew said with his half smile, Brittany looked at him and started laughing.

'' I'm serious you gotta stop doing that half smile you look like…'' Brittany couldn't think of anyone right now, Andrew looked at her with his eye brow arched as if he where waiting for an answer, '' shut up'' Brittany said jokingly while taking the cup to her mouth.

''I didn't say anything'' Andrew said while putting his hands up in the air in defence, Andrew looked into her eyes and took her hand,

''I like you''

''I like you too'' Brittany said sipping her alcohol beverage.

''what's going on here'' Santana said with one hand on her hip and one on her drink, ''sanny!'' Brittany said while taking her hand from Andrew, '' I was maixing drinks for Andrew but he pussied out'' Brittany said while looking at Santana.

''EVERYONE IT'S ALMOST 12 GET IN HERE WE'RE ABOUT TO COUNT DOWN!''

Rachel said while gathering everyone to the living room.

''THREE, TWO,ONE!'' everyone said while looking for someone to kiss, Brittany looked around trying to find Santana while she was seeing all her friends kiss un expected people, Rachel took Quinn's face and kissed it like there was no tomorrow.

While she turned around she saw Andrew take her cheeks and kissed her playfully and passionately.

It was silent until puck bluntly said ''Oh shit!'' Brittany broke the kiss and looked at Andrew with shocked eyes.

Santana walked up to Brittany and looked in her droopy eyes and took her head and kissed her passionately and with all her strength Brittany grabbed Santana's waist and pulled her close deepening the kiss, Santana broke the kiss and looked at her than looked at the crowed of people that where watching them the entire time, '' Let's party'' Santana said calmly.

''damn you're lucky'' puck chuckled and punched Andrews shoulder playfully.

* * *

The party was dying down and people where leaving a few people making out in the kitchen and a few laughing on the couch, Andrew and Brittany where on the floor watching some Italian movie with no subtitles.

''Do you know what they're saying?'' Andrew asked curiously, ''no idea'' Brittany said while she laughed a little too hard.

Santana was on the arm chair across the room with her head rested on Mercedes' shoulder ''Do you think that kiss was something, Do you think he likes her?!'' Santana asked Mercedes.

''I wouldn't blame him shes a fine piece of ass'' Mercedes said while pushing a piece of hair out of Santana's face, Santana pouted and looked up at Mercedes'' I'm kidding people know better than to mess with Santana lopez ''

''you're right it's probably nothing'' Santana said while looking at Andrew with a sharp star.

**sorry for my spelling mistakes this is my first fanfic ever so please no rude comments, i hoped you liked it, they're going to be more interaction with brittana next chapter ;) **


End file.
